Advienne que pourra
by xxThe Foolxx
Summary: "J'ai toujours été le deuxième. Le deuxième fils de la famille Black, le deuxième Régulus Black de l'arbre généalogique.J'étais persuadé de mon statut de Sang-Pur, fier d'être un Black. J'ai toujours été l'opposé absolu de mon frère". SLASH Regulus/OC
1. Prologue

**Titre de la série : **_Les Arcanes du Destin_

**Titre de la fic, tome 1 : **_Advienne que pourra_**.**

**Auteur : **The Fool

**Résumé : **_**« **__J'ai toujours été le deuxième. Le deuxième fils de la famille Black, le deuxième Régulus Black de l'arbre généalogique, J'étais persuadé de la valeur de mon Sang-Pur, fier d'être un Black. J'ai toujours été l'opposé absolu de mon grand frère, le beau, le fier, le rebelle, le blagueur, le Gryffondor Sirius Black et ça, c'était ma plus grande victoire. » Ou l'histoire de Régulus Black, presque 17 ans, déjà dans la merde jusqu'au cou. _

**Info** : Cette fic est en deux temps, Advienne que pourra est la première partie, celle qui explique le pourquoi du comment (à ma sauce) Régulus Black a tourné le dos à Voldemort. La deuxième partie se nommera Take a Bow, elle se déroule presque 20 ans après.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis heureuse (et complètement paniquée) de poster cette nouvelle fic qui me tient énormément à cœur. La rédaction de Demain, _c'est loin_, finis je m'y suis plongé corps et âme dans _Advienne que pourra_, et on change de registre, d'époque, de personnages (du moins pour cette première partie). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

The Fool

Merci beaucoup à ma béta-readeuse, **BloodyAbby** qui fait un travail impressionnant pour cette fic et qui me donne de précieux conseils ! Bisous miss =)

**ADVIENNE QUE POURRA**

-Les Arcanes du destin –

_« Jadis, si je me souviens bien, ma vie était un festin où s'ouvraient tous les cœurs, où tous les vins coulaient._

_Un soir, j'ai assis la Beauté sur mes genoux. - Et je l'ai trouvée amère. - Et je l'ai injuriée._

_Je me suis armé contre la justice._

_Je me suis enfui. Ô sorcières, ô misère, ô haine, c'est à vous que mon trésor a été confié !_

_Je parvins à faire s'évanouir dans mon esprit toute l'espérance humaine. Sur toute joie pour l'étrangler j'ai fait le bond sourd de la bête féroce._

_J'ai appelé les bourreaux pour, en périssant, mordre la crosse de leurs fusils. J'ai appelé les fléaux, pour m'étouffer avec le sable, avec le sang. Le malheur a été mon dieu. Je me suis allongé dans la boue. Je me suis séché à l'air du crime. Et j'ai joué de bons tours à la folie. » _

(Prologue d'_Une saison en Enfer_, Arthur Rimbaud)

**Prologue**

Si je prends la plume aujourd'hui, ou plutôt si mes doigts pianotent sur mon ordinateur portable, c'est pour raconter mon histoire, la vraie histoire de Régulus Arcturus Black, le deuxième.

Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Pour rien et pour tout en même temps.

Si j'écris ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, c'est peut être pour mieux comprendre comment je suis devenu ce Mangemort raté, pas assez fort pour être un Sang-Pur ni assez fort pour être comme Sirius ?

J'ai toujours navigué entre deux eaux, comme un funambule sur la lame d'un couteau particulièrement bien aiguisé. Marcher dessus m'entaille les pieds mais je n'ai pas les couilles de sauter une ultime fois d'un côté ou de l'autre.

La seule chose que je sais faire -et bien- c'est me battre et me réfugier dans les livres les plus sombres que la magie ait porté. Comme si quelque part mon côté le plus sombre surgissait inconsciemment. Même en fuyant le monde sorcier je n'ai pas été capable de l'abandonner complètement. Pour me battre, pour la magie, pour la survie. Survivre, plutôt que vivre.

Beaucoup de chose se sont passé au cours de ma 5ème année à Poudlard : mon frère fugueur en rupture totale avec ma famille et la montée de Lord Voldemort. Ce n'est pas sans dire que ces deux événements ont beaucoup influencé mes choix… étroitement, trop étroitement.

Et il y'a eu Maverick White, l'homme qui a faillit me faire sauter de mon couteau aiguisé. Faillit.

A presque 40 ans, _« je vous détache ces quelques hideux feuillets de mon carnet de damné » _comme l'a écrit Arthur Rimbaud.

Peut être qu'au final, je ne cherche pas à la compréhension mais juste à l'exutoire le plus complet.

Je vous tire ma révérence. Advienne que pourra.

**Fin du Prologue**

**La suite arrivera dans quelques jours à peine, je sais qu'il est dur de se faire une idée avec un prologue aussi court mais…**

**… Avez-vous aimé ? Qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Reviews ! =)**

**Bonne journée,**

**The Fool**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre de la série : **_Les Arcanes du Destin_

**Titre de la fic, tome 1 : **_Advienne que pourra_**.**

**Auteur : **The Fool

**Résumé : **_**« **__J'ai toujours été le deuxième. Le deuxième fils de la famille Black, le deuxième Régulus Black de l'arbre généalogique, J'étais persuadé de la valeur de mon Sang-Pur, fier d'être un Black. J'ai toujours été l'opposé absolu de mon grand frère, le beau, le fier, le rebelle, le blagueur, le Gryffondor Sirius Black et ça, c'était ma plus grande victoire. » Ou l'histoire de Régulus Black, presque 17 ans, déjà dans la merde jusqu'au cou._

**Info** : Cette fic est en deux temps, _Advienne que pourra_ est la première partie, celle qui explique le pourquoi du comment (à ma sauce) Regulus Black a tourné le dos à Voldemort. La deuxième partie se nommera Take a Bow, elle se déroule presque 20 ans après.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis heureuse (et complètement paniquée) de poster cette nouvelle fic qui me tient énormément à cœur. La rédaction de _Demain,_ _c'est loin_, fini, je m'y suis plongé corps et âme dans _Advienne que pourra_, et on change de registre, d'époque, de personnages (du moins pour cette première partie). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Merci à mes trois reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir =)**

Bonne lecture.

The Fool

Merci beaucoup à ma béta-readeuse, **BloodyAbby** qui fait un travail impressionnant pour cette fic et qui me donne de précieux conseils ! Bisous miss =)

**Advienne que pourra**

**Les Arcanes du destin**

_**La Roue de la Fortune – l'Arcane numéro 10**_

**Chapitre 2 **

_**« **__Qu'est-ce pour nous, mon cœur, que les nappes de sang  
Et de braise, et mille meurtres, et les longs cris […] » (Arthur Rimbaud)_

_**J moins 700 / 1 septembre 1977**_

J'ai toujours été le deuxième. Le deuxième fils de la famille Black, le deuxième Regulus Black de l'arbre généalogique, le deuxième de ma promo, le deuxième gars le plus beau des 6ème années, le deuxième homme le plus détesté par mon frère et le deuxième à m'enfuir.

J'étais persuadé de la valeur de mon statut de Sang-Pur, fier d'être un Black. J'ai toujours été l'opposé absolu de mon grand frère, le beau, le fier, le rebelle, le blagueur, le _Gryffondor_ Sirius Black et ça, c'était ma plus grande victoire.

Depuis tout petit, je creusais, je cultivais la différence avec mon aîné à ma plus grande prétention. Par exemple : il détestait Kreattur, je l'adorais, il horripilait Mère, je la rendais fière, il fonçait dans le tas, moi je préférais prendre des chemins détournés pour parvenir à mes fins. Il crachait sur les idées de Lord Voldemort, je les admirais autant que je le pouvais.

Quand j'ai eu 15 ans, l'été entre ma 4ème et ma 5ème année, Sirius est définitivement parti. A cet instant-là, tout a basculé, je ne m'en suis, bien entendu, pas rendu compte.

Ce que m'a inspiré sa fugue ? Du mépris le plus profond, je le détestais d'avoir claqué la porte à notre famille « Toujours pur », de rendre Mère malade, d'assombrir notre Père plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais plus encore, je le détestais de m'avoir abandonné moi aussi. Evidement, à l'époque, je ne savais pas qu'inconsciemment je pleurais mon grand frère, ma rage était toute droite dirigée contre lui pour son immaturité et en ignorant la mienne.

C'est aussi à ce moment là que j'ai voulu rendre Mère fière de moi, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je me suis plongé corps et âme dans les études plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait : presque tout mon temps libre se résumait à le passer dans la bibliothèque, si possible dans la Réserve.

Je n'ai pas adressé un mot à mon frère durant ma 5ème année –ou si peu-, j'ai suivit ardemment la montée de Lord Voldemort et je me suis mis à jalouser les Mangemorts.

La rupture entre mon frère et moi n'aurait-elle pas été la plus totale et la plus irréversible si je devenais ce qu'il haïssait au plus haut point ?

OOO

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de ma rentrée en 6ème année. Je venais de passer un été merdique, coincé dans la maison des Black entre un père absent, une mère hystérique et un frère qui ne revenait pas à la maison.

Il était 10h30 et j'étais seul sur le Quai 9 ¾, avec mon coffre magique dans une main, ma baguette sortie dans l'autre. Le menton haut, les sourcils froncés, prétentieux, droit, _Sang-Pur_. Cela résumait parfaitement l'image que je donnais au monde extérieur.

Sirius était devant moi, à trois ou quatre mètres avec son James Potter, son Rémus Lupin et cet immonde Peter. Tous des Gryffondors heureux de retrouver leur petit Poudlard.

Je reniflais de dédain et parvint enfin à me détourner du spectacle mielleux des Maraudeurs en pleine retrouvaille.

-Regulus. Bonnes vacances ? Demanda une voix ironique juste à côté de moi.

Seth Cornfoot, brun, yeux bleus, plus grand que moi, Sang-Pur, riche, son seul défaut était d'être à Serdaigle. Pourtant Merlin seul sait qu'il aurait fait un merveilleux Serpentard.

-Seth, plutôt bonnes et toi ?

-Fiançailles. Dit-il dans une grimace.

-Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Dis-je dans un sourire ironique.

Je savais très bien que Seth n'avait absolument pas envie de se marier à ses 17 ans avec une inconnue avant de reprendre les affaires de son père à la sortie de Poudlard. Un soir, après une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu, mon Serdaigle d'ami m'avait déclaré avoir d'autres projets, d'autres rêves. Impossible.

Quand on est un Sang-Pur issus d'une famille riche, influente comme les Black ou les Cornfoot, il faut choisir entre la famille et la rébellion. Seth avait choisi la famille parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que était la rébellion –ou ne le savait que trop bien-.

-Une Russe plutôt pas mal, elle a 19 ans. Selena Grisha.

Je sifflais entre mes dents.

-LA famille sorcière russe, Seth. Murmurai-je en lui tapotant le bras, admiratif.

Les Grisha étaient une famille russe puissante à la fois politiquement et magiquement. Leur union formerait des enfants d'une puissance magique sans comparaison.

Il grogna en se détachant de moi et fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'idée de me dire quelques choses mais il la ferma aussi sec alors que je haussais les sourcils.

-Balance ce que t'as sur la baguette Sethy…

-Laisse tomber Reg', vient, montons dans le train avant de ne plus avoir de place.

Seth était un ami, mais il n'était ce que James Potter était à mon frère -un espèce de partner-in-crime doublé d'un égo surdimensionné- je l'appréciais, on se connaissait depuis notre première année mais n'étions pas fourré tout le temps ensemble, c'est pour cela qu'il prit place dans un compartiment avec ses camarades de sa maison alors que moi je m'asseyais dans un autre, seul.

Il était encore tôt, peu d'élèves étaient montés dans le Poudlard Express. Rapidement, Snow Flint et Beauty Nott, deux filles de ma promo s'installèrent en jacassant dans mon compartiment, volant mon espace vitale.

Snow était une pimbêche, Beauty une véritable langue de vipère, ces deux là passaient leur temps à rabaisser, critiquer les élèves qui n'étaient pas de leur rang et de leur maison, en deux mots : Sang-Pur et Serpentard. Heureusement, j'étais les deux.

Cependant, le calme ne fut pas au rendez-vous, alors que je lisais un livre du programme et que Snow et Beauty bavassaient à propos d'un mec quelconque, la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvrit en grand.

Sirius Black, troisième du nom et James Potter se tenaient à l'embrasure, aussi surpris que moi de les voir.

-Tiens, des Serpentards. Constata Sirius en me regardant de ses yeux bleu gris, exactement les mêmes que les miens.

-C'est pas vrai… Grommela Snow en passant une main dans ses cheveux, peu satisfaite de voir deux des Maraudeurs ici.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Beauty faussement aimable.

-Absolument rien, on cherche le chat de Peter. Bref**, **il n'est pas ici, on se casse… Annonça Potter, un air supérieur sur son visage et il disparu.

Sirius me dévisageait toujours, son visage froid et fermé, je lus dans ses yeux une pointe de déception qui me mit hors de moi.

-T'as pas entendu ton maître, Sirius ? Il t'a dit « on se casse ». Crachais-je avec fureur.

Le corps de Sirius se tendit et il serra sa mâchoire.

-Ta gueule Regulus. C'était bien tes vacances avec Mère ? Grogna-t-il avec une pointe de mépris.

-Va rejoindre Potter et ferme cette porte ! Rétorquai-je avec humeur.

Il m'adressa un sourire moqueur parfaitement horripilant et referma la porte du compartiment.

-Je ne comprends pas comment ton frère peut être aussi insupportable. Tout le contraire de toi. Annonça Snow en me regardant de ses yeux marron, aguichante.

J'étais dans son collimateur depuis la 4ème année, elle jouait de ses charmes pour attirer mes grâces et des promesses de fiançailles.

-Tais toi Flint ! Je t'ai pas sonné !

Jetant mon livre de Potion à peine dix minutes plus tard, incapable de me concentrer et je dépliai alors le journal du jour. Avec un petit sourire et un sentiment de fierté, je lu l'article concernant le Mage Noir et doucement, je découpai la page et la glissait dans un de mes livres.

OOOO

-Bienvenu à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année ! Annonçait fièrement Albus Dumbledore, le directeur, alors que le silence régnait enfin.

Il survola la Grande Salle du regard, majestueux et grave.

-La situation actuelle nous rend tous tendu et anxieux.

Je grognai, n'étant pas moi-même tendu et anxieux, juste affamé.

-Cependant, il faut se soutenir les uns les autres, s'amuser.

Un instant de silence où un ange vola. Mon ventre gargouilla soudainement, j'avais faim, que Dumbledore commence la répartition par Salazar !

-Avant de procéder à la Répartition, je voudrais vous présenter le nouveau professeur d'Etude des Moldus. Notre précédent professeur, Miss Elred a été assassiné durant l'été. Faisons une minute de silence en son honneur.

Le meurtre de ce prof inutile enseignant une matière inutile paraissait affecter pas mal de monde à en juger par les reniflements, ainsi que les visages crispés des élèves de Poudlard et de l'ensemble des professeurs.

J'échangeai un regard entendu avec Severus Rogue un peu plus loin. Nous en avions discuté cet été, au cours d'une réunion de Mangemort : l'annonce du décès _inexplicable et douteux_ de cette Amoureuse des Moldus nous avait fait beaucoup ricaner.

Dumbledore, une fois la minute passée, reprit la parole.

-Bien, je voudrais donc vous présenter le nouveau professeur, Monsieur Maverick White.

-Trop fort ! Hurla alors soudainement mon frère en se redressant. Black and White !

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire en regardant mon frère qui applaudissait le nouveau professeur.

-Ton frère est vraiment un abruti. Déclara Severus Rogue en fusillant du regard le Gryffondor.

-Merci, Rogue, je suis au courant. Rétorquai-je.

-Monsieur Black, calmez-vous !

Mais même Dumbledore n'était pas crédible en disant ça, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ce Maverick White, quoique un peu troublé par l'accueil, eu l'air d'apprécier l'intervention de Sirius. Encore un imbécile de prof inutile en plus qui enseigne une matière inutile –comment je me répète ?-

Il était jeune, à peine plus âgé que nous, probablement la vingtaine, mais après tout pour enseigner des conneries moldus, il ne fallait pas être surdiplômé non plus à mon avis.

Relativement grand, moyennement musclé, le visage assez carré et des cheveux châtain hors gravité qui rivalisaient avec ceux de James Potter. Je constatais avec répugnance que le charme de ce jeune prof avait l'air de fonctionner auprès pas mal de jeunes filles de Poudlard.

Sirius se rassit enfin et le calme revint peu à peu.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Minerva, le choixpeau je vous prie !

OOOO

_**J moins 615 / 24 novembre 1977**_

La nouvelle année avait débuté au quart de tour, les cours étaient déjà assommants et tous les étudiants croulaient sous le travail. Bref, une année à Poudlard des plus normales.

Les 7ème années paniquaient déjà pour leur exam et les Serdaigles révisaient en vue des diplômes. Je passais mon temps entre la Bibliothèque, ma salle commune et en vadrouille avec Seth.

Les Maraudeurs avaient déjà fait quatre blagues vaseuses à la maison des Serpentards : on avait parlé hébreux pendant une journée entière, perdu l'ouïe une autre, devenu rouge écarlates pendant trois journées et enfin, le must du must : on avait fini en sous-vêtement l'espace de dix minutes à l'heure du déjeuné.

Heureusement, ce jour là, j'avais mis mon plus beau caleçon, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de certaines personnes. Qui l'aurait cru, Snow Flint portait des culottes de grand-mère et que les cousines Bulstrode ne portaient pas de soutien-gorge, j'ai fait des cauchemars pendant des mois.

Ce genre de situation me mettait hors de moi et je hurlais comme un putois sur mon frère à la moindre occasion, recevant de sa part qu'un bref rire et une ignorance totale.

Cette ignorance qui durait depuis un an était ça qui m'était le plus douloureux, je n'en étais bien sûr pas encore conscient. Mais au fond de moi, une partie regrettaitamèrement le temps passé avec mon frère, déguisé en pirate à crapahuter dans le Manoir des Black à la recherche d'une bêtise à faire.

Seth me regardait de temps à autre avec pitié lorsque je fusillais mon frère des yeux. Il avait compris ce qui se passait dans ma tête avant même que je ne me l'avoue.

Les différents avec mon grand frère avaient dépassé tout entendement. Alors que j'étais partiellement devenu ce qu'il détestait le plus, le gouffre était devenu infranchissable et je ne pouvais plus supporter la vue de Sirius et lui ne supportait plus la mienne.

La tension entre nous était à son comble et la confrontation verbale était le seul moyen de nous libérer de nos rancœurs.

Un soir de novembre cependant, tout a brusquement dérapé. Le terrain glissant dans lequel mon frère et moi étions engagés était devenu casse gueule. Et je me suis fait mal.

Je marchais seul dans un couloir pour me rendre à la bibliothèque, perdu dans mes pensées, soucieux de me rappeler du titre de l'ouvrage de runes qu'il me fallait pour finir mon devoir. A un croisement, je n'entendis pas venir les deux autres personnes en face de moi et me cognais durement à l'un d'entre eux.

Sous le choc, j'avais lâché mes rouleaux de parchemin et mes encres qui se répandirent sur le sol dans un bruit de verre brisé. C'était Sirius.

-Tu peux pas faire attention Reg' ! S'exclama Sirius, en colère, qui avait fait chuter sa pille de livre à terre en bousculant son éternel acolyte : Potter.

-Et toi alors ? Rétorquai-je à mon tour, amer, en regardant mes affaires scolaires tachées d'encre à mes pieds.

La rage monta en moi alors que Sirius passait à côté de moi pour continuer son chemin. Il ne pouvait pas m'ignorer toute sa vie. Ni me fuir…

Alors, je déclenchai l'engrenage.

-Eh ! Sale traite ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Hurlai-je.

Il se crispa soudainement, les épaules tendues et vit volte face, les yeux brûlants de rage.

-Traite ? Tu viens de m'insulter de sale traite, Regulus ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde en sortant sans baguette.

-Pourquoi, tu te sens visé, Sirius ? Me moquai-je en sortant la mienne à mon tour, préparant déjà des sorts à jeter dans ma tête. Je voulais l'écraser, lui prouver qu'il avait tort et que j'avais raison.

Potter, qui regardait la scène à côté de Sirius, devint blanc. Comment réagir quand deux frères sont sur le point de se battre ?

Sans s'être concerté, je lançais en même temps que mon frère un sortilège. Ayant manqué notre cible, la main serrée sur ma baguette, je m'apprêtais à réitérer mon sort quand un bruit de pas et une voix forte me coupa.

-Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Hurla Maverick White qui sortait d'un autre couloir. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend vous deux ?

Il s'arrêta à notre niveau, les mains tendues devant lui pour appeler au calme. Ses yeux noirs voguaient entre Sirius et moi. Mon frère baissa alors sa baguette, signant la fin du duel.

Mais moi, mon état de haine et de frustration était tel que je fus furieux que cela prenne fin comme cela. Alors je fis la chose la plus stupide de ma vie –enfin non, pas la plus stupide (je suis quand même devenu Mangemort parce que je le voulais bien) mais l'une des plus stupides- je ne baissai pas ma baguette et la tourna vers le nouveau professeur d'Etude des Moldus.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite et avant qu'aucun des deux Gryffondors et du prof n'aient pu réagir, je criai :

-Dégage de là saleté de Moldu de mes deux !

Et je lui jetai un sort. Alors que le jet de lumière or tapa la tempe de Maverick White, je pris conscience de ce que je venais faire : user de la magie dans les couloirs, contre un prof dans le but de faire mal et en l'insultant.

Certes, c'était un sort mineur, un sort coup-de-poing qui bien lancé peut faire mal. Et je ne ratai pas White…

A peine le sort eu tapé la tempe du jeune homme, il se retrouva projeter en arrière, il gémit de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol. Inconscient.

Le temps fut comme suspendu pendant un instant. Le silence fut assourdissant et je regardais, les yeux écarquillés, White, étendu de tout son long au milieu du couloir…

-Putain de bordel de merde ! Cria Sirius en se penchant vers le prof. James ! Il faut le transporter à l'infirmerie !

Sirius s'avança vers moi, furieux et me saisit par le col sans ménagement.

-Toi, tu nous suis ! Tu viens d'agresser un prof merde !

Potter fit léviter White derrière lui en prenant la direction vers l'infirmerie, Sirius le suivit en me tirant. Sa poigne ferme sur mon col m'étranglait mais je ne disais rien, complètement choqué par ce que je venais de faire.

OOOO

J'aurais préféré découvrir le bureau du directeur dans d'autres circonstances. Vraiment.

J'étais assis sur un fauteuil étroit, raide, à côté de Sirius et Potter. Devant nous, derrière le large bureau en chêne magique, Dumbledore nous regardait tour à tour par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux froids et insondables. Slughorn, mon directeur de maison était à ses côtés, sa moustache tremblait, ses yeux globuleux paraissaient être encore plus exorbités, McGonagal était dans un état avancé de rage, ses lèvres étaient tellement pincées que sa bouche formait une ligne droite.

-Bien, j'aimerais savoir comment il se fait que l'un des professeurs de Poudlard soit à la l'Infirmerie, blessé à la tête et sans connaissance, messieurs Black et Potter. Commença d'une voix basse et grave le directeur.

Je regardais du coin de l'œil mon frère et Potter qui se tortillaient sur leurs fauteuils respectifs.

-Le directeur attend une réponse messieurs ! Cingla la prof de Métamorphose. Sirius Black, expliquez-vous !

Sirius stoppa net ses trémoussements et se tint aussi droit que la justice. Il se racla la gorge.

-Et bien… on se disputait avec Regulus… et euh, le professeur White est arrivé pour nous arrêter et…

Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge et je sus qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Il baissa la tête sans me regarder.

-Potter ? A vous !

James Potter ne disait rien et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en regardant distraitement le tapis à frange à ses pieds.

La tension était au plus au point, et ce fut en tremblant que je pris la parole pour la première fois depuis le sort.

-J'ai jeté un sort coup-de-poing à Monsieur White, je ne… Je suis désolé. Annonçai-je encore sous le choc et apeuré par les conséquences qui découleraient de mon sort mal-placé.

S'en suivit le pire quart d'heure de ma vie où les deux directeurs de maison se mirent à me hurler dessus alternativement me promettant une punition exemplaire, que White pourrait porter plainte, que je pourrais être définitivement viré de Poudlard, que ma mère allait venir (ici, Sirius grimaça encore plus que moi).

Je ne dis rien et gardais la tête baissée, les mains tremblantes.

On cogna alors à la porte. Les deux profs se turent alors et Dumbledore autorisa la personne à entrer.

White apparut à l'embrasure de la porte, un bandeau autour du front, pâle, les traits crispés.

-Maverick ! S'exclama Dumbledore en se redressant. Comment vous portez vous ?

White entra alors.

-Ca va, une simple commotion cérébrale, je vais passer la nuit à l'infirmerie avec une potion et je serai guéri.

-Autant de temps que ça ? Il faut seulement une heure pour que les effets de cette potion agissent ! Rappela le professeur de Potion.

-Mon métabolisme ne supporte pas autant de magie, je mets plus de temps à assimiler les potions.

Malgré ma peur ainsi que mon état de choc, je restai perplexe à la réponse de ce jeune professeur.

-Asseyez-vous Monsieur White, et expliquez nous votre version. Sirius Black prétend qu'il se disputait avec son frère quand vous avez essayé de vous interposer. Regulus Black a dit vous avoir jeté un sort coup-de-poing.

White me dévisagea de ses yeux noirs un court instant, je fus incapable de lire ce qu'il pensait.

-Ah oui, je vois… Messieurs Regulus et Sirius Black ont raison. Je suis arrivé pour m'interposer et Regulus Black, qui paraissait hors de contrôle, m'a jeté un sort coup-de-poing plutôt bien placé… Et m'a aussi insulté de « saleté de moldu de mes deux » pour reprendre ses mots.

Tous les regards désapprobateurs convergèrent sur moi mais je restai silencieux, la tête basse.

-Bien, Minerva, décidez du sort de vos élèves, il faut que l'on s'occupe du cas de Regulus Black.

-Venez ici vous deux ! S'exclama le professeur en sortant du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Monsieur Black, allez vous mettre dans cette antichambre le temps que l'on décide de votre sort.

Une fois seul, je me permis un gémissement de désespoir : Poudlard me gonflait mais je m'y sentais bien, je ne voulais pas être renvoyé à cause d'un putain de professeur amoureux des moldus !

L'attente durant longtemps mais finalement je fus rappelé dans le Bureau. Je m'y rendis comme un condamné à mort.

OOOO

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! La pire punition du monde ! Encore pire que d'être renvoyé !

Ce putain de prof de mes deux n'avait pas porté plainte mais il avait décidé que suivre ses cours me permettrait d'apprendre la tolérance (là, il faisait référence à ma gentille insulte)

Dumbledore était d'accord, je devais abandonner mes cours de runes pour me consacrer à l'Etude des Moldus. C'était LA blague du siècle !

En plus de ça, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, j'étais collé deux mois entiers avec White, trois fois par semaines.

Par Salazar ! Je devais me coltiner une matière inutile et inintéressante mais en plus, je devrais avoir au moins des A à tous les devoirs de cette dernière pour ne pas être définitivement renvoyé de Poudlard.

J'avais essayé d'arguer sur le fait que ma mère refuserait de me laisser suivre cette matière mais la voix glaciale de Dumbledore disait que ce n'était pas mon problème et qu'il s'arrangerait pour que Walburga soit bien au courant des conséquences d'un refus.

Un instant, je plaignis ma mère et j'aurais tout donné pour voir cette confrontation. Elle avait voulu m'envoyer à Dumstrang, peut être le ferait-elle si je me faisais renvoyer ?

Mais Père ne serait jamais d'accord.

White qui n'avait pas dit un mot durant ma sentence me tapota doucement l'épaule.

-Ne t'en fait pas, Regulus, mes cours ne sont pas si terrible et je suis sûr que tu apprendras énormément de choses.

Je m'écartais de lui et de sa main en grognant. Je dus serrer ma mâchoire très fort pour ne pas hurler des insultes sur mon nouveau professeur forcé.

C'est à cet instant que tout changea. Si Maverick White n'était pas apparu dans ma vie comme il l'a fait ce jour-là, je ne serai pas devenu ce que je sui à présent. Mais bien entendu, je n'étais pas conscient, à ce moment-là de tout ce que ça allait changer en moi.

**Fin du Chapitre 1**

**Signification de la Roue de la Fortune** : _« Malheureusement, cette carte n'indique pas systématiquement fortune ou gains d'argent. Il s'agit d'une manière plus générale, d'un déblocage et d'un changement à venir (heureux ou non) dans un domaine précis. Rien de très positif… ou de très négatif d'ailleurs ! » « C'est la carte du destin. Le mouvement de la roue engendré par une manivelle, est d'abord rapide, puis fini par ralentir et s'arrêter. »_

**Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce Regulus Black ?**

**N'hésite pas à commenter que cela soit positive, négative, fabuleux, horrible ! =)**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

**La suite arrivera dans une semaine et j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous !**

**Bisous à tous**

**The Fool.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre de la série : **_Les Arcanes du Destin_

**Titre de la fic, tome 1 : **_Advienne que pourra_**.**

**Auteur : **The Fool

**Résumé : **_**« **__J'ai toujours été le deuxième. Le deuxième fils de la famille Black, le deuxième Régulus Black de l'arbre généalogique, J'étais persuadé de la valeur de mon Sang-Pur, fier d'être un Black. J'ai toujours été l'opposé absolu de mon grand frère, le beau, le fier, le rebelle, le blagueur, le Gryffondor Sirius Black et ça, c'était ma plus grande victoire. » Ou l'histoire de Régulus Black, presque 17 ans, déjà dans la merde jusqu'au cou. _

**Info** : Cette fic est en deux temps, _Advienne que pourra_ est la première partie, celle qui explique le pourquoi du comment (à ma sauce) Regulus Black a tourné le dos à Voldemort. La deuxième partie se nommera Take a Bow, elle se déroule presque 20 ans après.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis heureuse (et complètement paniquée) de poster cette nouvelle fic qui me tient énormément à cœur. La rédaction de _Demain,_ _c'est loin_, fini, je m'y suis plongé corps et âme dans _Advienne que pourra_, et on change de registre, d'époque, de personnages (du moins pour cette première partie). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre !**

**Merci à mes revieweurs qui m'ont fait plaisir =)**

Bonne lecture.

The Fool

Merci beaucoup à ma béta-readeuse, **BloodyAbby** qui fait un travail impressionnant pour cette fic et qui me donne de précieux conseils ! Bisous miss =)

**! Cette fanfiction traite d'homosexualité et de relation homosexuelle (Regulus/OC) !**

**Advienne que pourra**

**Les Arcanes du destin**

_**L'Ermite – L'Arcane numéro 9**_

Chapitre 2

« _[…] De rage, sanglots de tout enfer renversant  
Tout ordre ; et l'Aquilon encor sur les débris […] _» (Arthur Rimbaud)

_**J moins 615 / 24 novembre 1977**_

En moins d'une minute sûrement, me savoir puni par le professeur White fit le tour d'école de magie. Pas de secrets à Poudlard pour celui qui sait écouter ce qu'il se dit dans les couloirs et les salles de cours.

Encore choqué et furieux, je pris ma place habituelle à la table des Serpentards et fut accueilli par les louanges de mes condisciples de 6ème et 7ème années. « Bien joué Regulus, t'as vraiment peur de rien, il t'est arrivé quoi ? » me demanda-t-on. Quand je leur annonçais les conséquences de cet acte impardonnable, on m'offrit des mines désolées et des paroles de soutiens. Un Serpentard, Sang-Pur qui suit Etude des Moldus est soit un looser soit une victime, comme moi.

Peu amène à faire la conversation à ma table, je laissais les autres la mener pour moi. D'un coup d'œil, je regardai Maverick White, ce jeune enseignant tout pimpant, tout beau, tout heureux. Il était l'exact contraire de moi. Comme la face cachée d'un gallion.

Je n'eu pas la force de finir mon repas et décidai de m'enfermer dans la Réserve jusqu'au couvre feu. J'étais en train de faire des recherches pour apprendre la magie sans baguette. Personne ne le savait et je ne voulais certainement pas que ça se sache.

J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de curieux et qui poursuit des desseins personnels. Devenir un Mangemort n'avait pas pour unique but de lécher les bottes de Voldemort, je voulais changer les choses, affirmer le pouvoir des Sang-Purs et préserver la Magie Originelle non pervertie par les moldus. Voldemort serait obligé de se rendre compte de mon potentiel, de ma force, de ma puissance et mes recherches avaient ce but ultime : asseoir ma supériorité.

Sans faire attention aux questions de mes camarades, je me retirai de la Grande Salle et pris la direction de la bibliothèque.

Enfin seul à ma table habituelle, dans la Réserve –j'avais obtenu un laissez-passer par mon directeur de maison pas très regardant sur mes motivations – je me permis un profond soupir et ouvris distraitement un des livres que j'avais posés devant moi. Vieux comme le monde, le grimoire était écrit en latin, ce qui ne me dérangeait outre mesure, le latin et moi on s'aimaient plutôt bien. Ce livre était une perle, difficile à décrypter et d'en saisir l'essence. Passé ce stade, il était réellement passionnant et traitait de la Magie Originelle dans les temps anciens.

Je sortis mon carnet de recherches de mon sac et continuai ma lecture en prenant de nombreuses notes.

OOO

_**J moins 613 - 27 novembre 1977**_

Les cours d'Etudes des Moldus avaient lieu le mardi et le vendredi de dix heures à midi. De la fenêtre de la salle de cours, on pouvait apercevoir au loin les buts du terrain de Quidditch.

En resserrant ma cravate serpentard avec fierté, je pénétrai finalement dans la salle d'Etude des Moldus pour la première fois de ma vie. Le cours était suivit par dix élèves : trois Gryffondors, trois Serdaigles (mais pas par Seth, hélas) et quatre Poufsouffles. Pour le dire autrement, j'étais en terrain inconnu pour ne pas dire ennemi. Immédiatement, mes dix camarades se tournèrent vers moi et cessèrent leurs bavardages. Bien sûr, ils savaient que j'avais mis à terre le professeur White et certains d'entre eux me fusillaient du regard. Impassible, droit et fier, je m'assis à la dernière place de libre, juste à côté d'une Gryffondor, Siofra Aslinn. Elle était attrapeuse de sa maison, et mon ennemi personnel sur le terrain, heureusement j'étais plus doué qu'elle pour attraper le vif d'or.

Elle renifla dédaigneusement en me regardant poser mon sac sur la table et reprit sa conversation avec sa copine son amie.

Hors du terrain de Quidditch, on ne se parlait jamais on réservait notre salive pour s'insulter au cours d'un match.

Les bureaux étaient disposés en U face à la table du professeur. De curieuses photos étaient fixées aux murs, elles étaient étrangement inanimées alors que je me penchais un peu pour y voir plus clair, une porte sur ma droite s'ouvrit soudainement. Maverick White pénétra dans la salle avec son sourire éclatant, vêtu d'habits moldus moulants pour un professeur.

Immédiatement, les conversations cessèrent et mes camarades furent attentifs. Je haussai un sourcil, impressionné par le charisme de White, je n'avais jamais vu un professeur aussi jeune faire taire une classe sans un mot.

-Bonjour ! Bien… un, deux, trois… vous êtes tous là. Regulus Black de Serpentard suivra mes cours à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il a quelques années à rattraper, Siofra, tu pourras lui prêter tes cours, s'il te plait ?

La blonde à mes côtés acquiesça vivement mais me lança tout de même un regard noir que je lui renvoyai.

Décontracté, Maverick White passa une main dans ses cheveux en pétard, à la James Potter, et débuta son cours.

-Si je me souviens bien, le cours dernier, je vous parlais des films et du cinéma ? Je me trompe.

Un petit oui venant de Charity Burbage résonna dans la salle.

Le jeune prof lui offrit un petit sourire et s'assit sur son bureau.

-Regulus, tu sais ce qu'est le cinéma ? Me demanda-t-il alors en tournant ses yeux noirs vers moi.

J'optai pour un regard froid et une bouche pincée. Aucuns mots ne sortirent de ma bouche.

White plongea ses yeux dans les miens sans ciller, un peu en colère de mon manque de coopération.

-Je suppose que non. Dit-il après une petite minute de silence toujours les yeux rivés aux miens. Ses yeux noirs me mettaient mal à l'aise, je n'arrivais pas à lire en eux et leurs profondeurs me faisaient presque peur.

Il détourna enfin son regard.

-Quelqu'un peut expliquer rapidement à Regulus ?

Charity Burbage se lança alors dans une explication exaltée du cinéma, à mon plus grand déplaisir.

OOOO

Deux heures plus tard, la sonnerie retentit enfin et je posais ma plume avec un soupir de soulagement, je n'avais pas cessé de prendre des notes et pourtant je n'avais pas compris un seul mot du cours d'Etudes des Moldu.

« Il doit me manquer de sérieuses bases » Pensai-je ironiquement alors en me redressant de ma chaise, content d'en avoir terminé avec cette longue matinée.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, White me retint par le bras.

-Attends, Regulus.

Charity Burbage, la dernière élève encore présente, me dévisagea un instant, hésitant à partir. Elle devait avoir peur que j'agresse White encore une fois.

-Tu peux aller manger, Charity, vas-y.

A contre cœur, la jeune Poufsouffle quitta la salle et je restais seul avec le jeune professeur qui s'était penché sur son bureau, fouillant dans ses tiroirs.

Je me permis de le détailler. White avait plus l'allure d'un étudiant que celle d'un professeur, surtout sans cape et habillé en moldu. Ces vêtements mettaient son corps en valeur au plus grand plaisir des jeunes filles de l'école.

Un détail me laissait perplexe, jamais je ne l'avais vu avec une baguette dans les mains depuis le début de l'année…

-Ah, le voilà !

Il se tourna vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres, un livre différent de ceux que je connaissais dans les mains.

-J'ai donné un roman moldu à lire et à étudier pendant un mois. Tu le lis et tu me feras une fiche de lecture avec présentation de l'œuvre et ton avis, bien entendu un avis constructif…

Il me tendit le roman que je pris avec dégoût. Je regardais distraitement le titre de l'ouvrage : _La Peste _d'Albert Camus.

-Ok. Dis-je en rangeant le livre dans mon sac de cours, peu pressé de le lire.

-On fera un petit débriefing au prochain cours, lis les 100 premières pages.

Sur ce, White retourna à son bureau pour remettre en ordre des papiers alors que je restais planté à côté de la porte en le regardant faire.

Je me demandais alors pourquoi il n'avait pas porté plainte et provoqué ainsi mon renvoi.

Mais je n'avais pas osé lui poser la question et j'étais parti rapidement vers la Grande Salle.

OOO

_**J moins 610 – 30 novembre 1977**_

Maverick White fut sans aucun doute le professeur que je vis le plus pendant les deux mois qui suivirent. Trois fois par semaines pour les colles et deux fois de plus pour les cours d'Etudes des Moldus.

Je me souviens nettement de ma première heure de colle avec lui et de la manière dont elle a tourné au désastre. Maverick et moi avons toujours eu des caractères forts mais opposés, ce qui nous amenait à certains désaccords verbaux bruyants et loin du schéma classique élève/professeur.

Cette première heure de colle eu lieu le vendredi suivant, le soir et la veille d'un week end, c'était, en somme, une véritable torture pour moi de m'y rendre. J'avais bien d'autre chose plus intéressante à faire que d'astiquer le bureau de mon professeur d'Etude des Moldus. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que je frappais à la porte de mon professeur.

White, toujours habillé en moldu, m'accueilli avec un mince sourire et regarda ma mine peu coopérative.

-Regulus, ça me fait autant chier que toi de devoir donner une colle un vendredi soir, alors évite de me regarder comme ça. Rétorqua-t-il en grimaçant.

Oui, je fus extrêmement choqué par cette phrase au vocabulaire familier que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'entendre d'un de mes professeurs. J'ouvris la bouche dans un oh d'étonnement et suivit du regard White se rendre dans son bureau juste à côté de sa salle de classe.

Il se retourna dans un soupir en me regardant à l'embrasure de la porte et me lança :

-Regulus, suis moi voyons, reste pas planté comme un piquet ici.

Je me secouai mentalement et suivis le professeur dans la pièce adjacente à la salle de classe.

Son bureau était autant en désordre que ma chambre pouvait être rangée. Des papiers reposaient à même le sol, des livres, moldus et sorcier confondus, se disputaient les places dans des étagères surchargées. Des tasses de thé et de café avaient envahi le bureau en chêne du jeune enseignant.

-Hem, désolé pour le bazar, je cherchais désespérément un papier important avant que tu arrives… Bref, assis toi ! Commença Maverick White en me libérant une chaise en face de son bureau.

Il me la montra de la main et parti s'asseoir dans son fauteuil avec un petit soupir.

Un peu perdu je m'assis en face de lui en attendant la suite des évènements. Il resta silencieux un moment en me dévisageant de ses profonds yeux noirs qui me qui me gênaient tant. Je crois qu'à ce moment j'ai rougis et baissé les yeux.

-Bien, étant donné qu'on sera ensemble pendant deux mois, trois fois par semaine, je ne vais pas te donner d'absurdes travaux ménagers ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autres. On va plutôt discuter…

J'ouvris alors la première fois la bouche depuis le début.

-Discuter ?

-Ouais, tu me poses une question de ton choix et j'y réponds, puis je t'en pose une.

J'haussai un sourcil en le regardant, perplexe. Ce prof était certainement un peu crétin de traiter ses élèves comme des amis et de proposer à ses colles des conversations de comptoirs. Je retins un petit rictus de dégoût et, décidant de jouer le jeu, j'opinai de la tête et lui laissai le soin de commencer sa punition/conversation absurde.

-Tu veux faire quoi après Poudlard ? Lança-t-il soudainement alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, cette question me fit l'effet d'une claque.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Vaste interrogation. En théorie, je travaillerai pour les affaires de mon père pour les reprendre à sa mort. Ce fut ce que je lui répondis.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, je pouvais presque sentir sa pitié pour moi : qu'est-ce qu'il y'avait de triste à reprendre les affaires familiales ?

-J'ai dit, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, pas ce que tu vas faire après Poudlard ? Il y'a une différence et elle est grande non ? Continua White en se penchant vers moi par-dessus son bureau.

-Je veux reprendre les affaires familiales. Rétorquai-je, vexé, Maverick White commençait à m'énerver avec ses réflexions à deux noises.

White soupira et fit un faible mouvement de main devant lui.

-Très bien, à toi.

Je réfléchis un instant en tapotant impatiemment ma main sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil - il y avait là aussi un peu de nervosité – et regardai distraitement la fenêtre.

-Quel est votre parcours scolaire ? Me décidai-je enfin à lui demander en retournant mon regard vers mon jeune prof.

Au moins, cette question regrouperait la question : êtes vous sorcier ? Quel âge avait vous ? Comment on devient un putain de professeur d'Etude des Moldus ?

De quoi satisfaire ma curiosité.

-Je suis rentré à Deustrick, une école publique de magie en Angleterre, à mes 11 ans, j'ai passé mes BUSES à 15 et je suis parti passer mon bac, l'équivalant des ASPICS, dans un lycée moldu. A 18 ans, je suis rentré à l'Université pour des études d'art, lettre et cinéma, j'y sui resté deux ans et j'ai postulé pour le poste.

20 ans, sorcier, des études avec les moldus… Plutôt satisfait de ma première récolte, j'arrivais peu à peu à me détendre.

-Bien, à moi. Qu'as-tu pensé de mon premier cours ?

Je lui offris un petit ricanement et décidai d'être franc même si c'était purement impoli. Après tout, c'était White qui tendait le bâton pour se faire battre :

-Je déteste le contenu mais votre manière d'expliquer est claire et facile à comprendre. Mais comme j'y connais rien, votre cours était incompréhensible.

White éclata de rire et murmura : « Ah les Sang-Purs ! » avant d'ajouter.

-Siofra te passera ses cours de l'année dernière et tu es le bienvenu pour jeter un coup d'œil à mes livres –il me montra ses étagères- quand tu le souhaites. Après tout, il faut que tu ais des Acceptables partout et je ne peux pas me permettre de te surnoter.

Je grommelai en regardant le visage souriant de mon professeur, j'étais incapable de l'énerver et j'en étais un peu furieux. Je voulais lui montrer que je lui étais supérieur, que son comportement « soyons ami tous les deux » ne me plaisait pas.

Et je lâchai ma question suivante comme une bombe. Pour voir jusqu'à où il était capable de garder son calme face à moi :

-Votre nom, White, a-t-il un rapport avec Confucius White et l'ancienne famille de sorcier ?

Le visage de mon professeur se crispa aussitôt, envolés les sourires agréables et la conversation aimable, il me jetait un regard furieux.

-Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, Regulus. Dit-il froidement.

Plutôt heureux de mon effet, je rétorquai vicieusement.

-Bah, je croyais qu'il fallait répondre à toutes les questions ?

-Ca suffit !

La famille White était très puissante, du moins elle l'était il y'a 20 ans avant de tomber en disgrâce.

Un scandale avait entaché sa réputation auprès des familles de Sang-Pur comme la mienne, de ce fait, plus aucune famille n'avait travaillé avec elle ou investi des capitaux dans leurs entreprises, ils n'étaient plus invités aux réunions et garden party de la Haute Société. Les White étaient devenu des parias.

Et ce scandale avait pour cause la naissance d'un bâtard. Le grand et fier Confucius, qui vantait la pureté de son sang et celui de sa famille, avait fécondé une moldu de bas étage, une ouvrière londonienne et, au lieu d'abandonner le gamin, Confucius l'avait reconnu. Depuis ce moment là, les White devinrent une famille sorcière quelconque, sans richesse, sans prestige.

Mon petit doigt me disait que je me trouvais en face dudit bâtard.

-Je dois avoir raison alors, vous êtes le petit bâtard de la famille White.

Je pense qu'à ce moment là j'étais allé beaucoup trop loin, Maverick White ne méritait pas ça, il avait tant souffert, mais ça, à l'époque je ne le savais pas.

White devint pâle et sa mâchoire se crispa. Ses yeux noirs me fusillaient.

-Il me semble que la famille Black n'est pas au mieux de sa gloire avec la perte de l'héritier… Cracha-t-il dans le but de me faire souffrir autant que moi je l'avais fait.

White ne réagissait plus comme un professeur, mais comme un jeune homme blessé. Il perdait son calme et moi, j'avais peur de se retournement de situation. Un professeur, c'était patient ou professionnel, avec prestance il vous remet à votre place et vous enlevait des points mais White jouait sur l'agression privé, comme je venais de le faire…

La phrase sonna comme une insulte et je me mis à trembler de rage en le fusillant du regard. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand White retrouva soudainement son calme et son professionnalisme :

-Excuse moi Regulus. Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça.

Ainsi, la bombe fut désamorcée et je me décrispai un peu sur ma chaise, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

-L'heure de colle est finie, à lundi pour l'autre. Amène tes devoirs.

Et il quitta son bureau par une autre porte, sûrement pour accéder à ses appartements personnels et moi, je restais vissé à ma chaise, dans son bureau vide et silencieux, perplexe et perdu.

Je savais que j'avais gagné le combat, mais cela me laissait un goût amer au fond de la gorge sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

OOO

_**J moins 595 - 15 décembre 1977**_

J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de secret, de solitaire, je ne me mélangeais que rarement à mes condisciples. Peut être par mépris, mais surtout parce que je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Mon frère, au contraire, avait beaucoup d'amis, parlait beaucoup, et épatait la galerie. Rester dans l'ombre ne me dérangeait pas, je préférais même qu'on ne fasse pas attention à moi.

Hélas depuis ma venue chez les Mangemorts, les quartiers des Serpentards n'étaient plus un endroit où je pouvais m'asseoir seul et rester tranquille.

Ce jour-là, alors que j'étais assis dans la salle commune à une table, à côté de moi, Severus Rogue, plongé dans un livre, ne faisait pas attention à moi, j'avais posé mon livre d'Etude des Moldus en face de moi et étalé les cours que venait de me prêter Siofra. Mais je faisais tout autre chose… Ma baguette posée sur mes genoux, ma main tendue droit devant moi, je me concentrais sur le sort « lumos ». J'essayais de mettre en application les conseils du vieux grimoire de la réserve pour pratiquer la magie sans baguette, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

-Lumos ! Grognai-je une dernière fois avant de me laisser tomber en arrière sur le canapé.

Rogue leva son nez de son ouvrage et me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin :

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu essayes de faire depuis une heure, Regulus ? Demanda-il avec son ton dédaigneux habituel.

Je lui retournais un regard noir :

-T'occupe, Severus… Sifflai-je en reprenant ma baguette dans les mains en me demandant si un jour, je parviendrais à jeter un sort sans elle.

Rogue me fit un petit rictus et reparti dans sa lecture.

Je soufflai d'ennui et regardai mes cours d'Etude des Moldus étalé sur la table basse face à moi. Je n'y comprenais rien et je ne le voulais surtout pas. Mais il fallait impérativement que j'aie de bonnes notes sinon j'aurai risqué d'être renvoyé de Poudlard. Avec un grognement, j'attrapais le premier cours et le lit de nouveau.

Mais, Rogue et moi furent brusquement entourés des autres 7ème années de Serpentard. Evan Rosier, Fergus Wilkes, Gavin Avery. Des Sang-Purs, des Mangemorts… Comme moi, comme Severus.

Avery se glissa entre Rogue et moi sur le canapé avec un petit sourire conspirateur.

-Bien le bonjour, collègues. Lança-t-il avec un air prétentieux.

-Avery, quel bon vent t'amène, toi et tes copains ? Demandai-je en reposant mon cours sur la table.

Wilkes regarda autour de lui et ordonna à une troisième année sur le fauteuil à côté d'aller voir plus loin.

-Pour vous informer de deux ou trois petites choses… Siffla Avery en regardant autour de lui pour voir si personne n'écoutait.

Rosier s'était assis juste en face de nous alors que Wilkes restait debout pour monter la garde.

-Le Maître demande à nous voir pendant les vacances de Noël, il veut nous parler de quelque chose d'important…

Je fus d'un coup tout à fait attentif et le regardai avec intérêt.

-De quoi ? Demandai-je à voix basse, impatient. Depuis que j'avais été marqué pendant les vacances d'été, je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle du Lord.

Wilkes me fit un petit sourire carnassier :

-Tu crois que l'on est au courant ? Non, personne ne l'est à part les Mangemorts les plus anciens… Tu seras des notres, Regulus ?

Je haussai les sourcils :

-Bien évidement que je serai des votres. Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde…

Avery émit un son de satisfaction et se tourna vers Rogue :

-Et toi ?

- Dois-je réellement répondre à une question aussi absurde ? Souffla-t-il avec humeur. J'y serai, bien entendu.

-Parfait. Je vous laisse à vos révisions ineptes… Rajouta Avery en se redressant.

Avery, Rosier et Wilkes faisaient une 7ème année pour faire plaisir à leurs parents, mais ils savaient parfaitement que c'était inutile, après Poudlard, ils désiraient participer activement aux projets du Lord Noir, ne se consacrer qu'à cela. J'admirais leur dévouement mais je me sentais incapable de faire comme eux. J'ai toujours aimé la discrétion et le savoir. Je comptais faire des études supérieures après Poudlard.

Je me rendis compte que ma respiration s'était arrêtée durant le petit meeting entre apprentis-Mangemort seulement quand je repris une longue inspiration. Inconsciemment, je me sentais pris au piège, j'avais peur de ce qui m'attendais.

Mon instinct ne cessait de me répéter que tout cela allait mal finir pour moi. Et j'ai toujours eu un instinct d'enfer pour ce genre de chose. J'aurais dû y prêter plus attention à cette époque. Mais le piège s'était déjà refermé sur moi qui me croyais en sécurité et dans la bonne direction. Si seulement j'avais su…

OOO

Seth Cornfoot était mon meilleur ami. Je l'appréciais pour son intelligence, son ironie mordante, ses blagues cruelles, mais aussi pour sa capacité à tenir l'alcool et à être toujours partant pour un verre à Pré-au-Lard alors que cela nous était totalement interdit.

Après ma conversation avec mes collègues Mangemorts, me sentant relativement abattu sans que je ne sus pourquoi, j'ai été débusquer Seth à la bibliothèque et je lui ai proposé une petite bière-au-beurre à Pré-au-lard. Il ne refusait jamais une telle proposition et la petite bière-au-beurre s'était rapidement transformée en une bière-au-beurre et quelques Whiskey Pur Feu.

D'humeur étrange, je le suivis aveuglément et enchaînai les verres avec entrain.

-C'est la jolie baguette de la sorcière ! Plantée dans sa chatte ! Juteuse et offerte ! Chantait Seth en levant son verre de Whiskey Pur Feu.

Je repris, en cœur avec les clients du bar, le refrain :

-Si tu veux te la faire ! Faudra la prendre par derrière ! Sa chatte est occupée ! Mets ta bite dans son cul !

Passer une soirée à boire avec Seth était toujours pour moi un moyen de décompresser et d'oublier mes problèmes. Je crois que le Serdaigle voyait nos sorties sous le même angle que moi.

A la fin de la chanson, j'entrechoquai violemment mon verre avec celui de Seth, puis je le bus d'un trait, complètement hilare.

-Reg', je crois que je vais prendre un autre verre… t'en veux un ? Me demanda Seth en se redressant, titubant.

-Oh oui ! M'exclamai-je la voix forte. Un autre !

Et la soirée continua ainsi jusqu'à 23 heures. Ronds comme des barriques, on reprit le chemin de Poudlard, bras dessus, bras dessous pour se soutenir l'un l'autre dans le chemin périlleux que pouvait devenir le retour à Poudlard quand on avait bu un verre de trop –une bouteille de trop dans notre cas-.

Enfin arrivé, dans le Parc de Poudlard une heure plus tard, Seth me surprit en se laissant tombé sur l'herbe dans un soupir.

-Tu fous quoi Sethy ?

-Viens à côté de moi ! Regarde les étoiles, c'est trooop beau !

Dans un gémissement d'effort je m'allongeai près de lui, les yeux plongeant dans les étoiles au dessus de moi.

Une minute passa, en silence.

-Reg'… Je veux pas me marier avec cette Selene Grisha… M'annonça-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Je sais Seth, je sais… Soupirai-je. Et je me tu, qu'ajouter de plus ?

Je connaissais bien Seth, il me connaissait bien également. Je savais parfaitement que à l'instant où il m'avait dit qu'il était fiancé, qu'il le regrettait, qu'il ne le voulait pas. Seth avait des rêves et ils avaient été brisés à l'instant où il avait rencontré sa future femme.

A ce moment là, bourré et allongé à côté de mon ami qui pleurait doucement, j'ai regretté que nous soyons des Sang-Purs issus d'une famille traditionnelle. Sans cela, tout aurait été tellement plus simple pour nous deux.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**Signification de l'Ermite** : _« Carte des retards et de la solitude, de la lourdeur et de la vieillesse, elle n'en demeure pas moins la carte de la connaissance et de la sagesse aussi. Sorte de force tranquille à qui sait jouer du temps, elle peut être une consolidation structurante à une situation bénéfique.»_

**Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ? Que pensez-vous de Regulus ? **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience et j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu !**

**Chapitre 3 : vendredi prochain !**

**Bon week end et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review =)**

**Bisous**

**The Fool**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre de la série : **_**Les Arcanes du Destin**_

**Titre de la fic, tome 1 : **_Advienne que pourra_**.**

**Auteur : **The Fool

**Résumé : **_**« **__J'ai toujours été le deuxième. Le deuxième fils de la famille Black, le deuxième Régulus Black de l'arbre généalogique, J'étais persuadé de la valeur de mon Sang-Pur, fier d'être un Black. J'ai toujours été l'opposé absolu de mon grand frère, le beau, le fier, le rebelle, le blagueur, le Gryffondor Sirius Black et ça, c'était ma plus grande victoire. » Ou l'histoire de Régulus Black, presque 17 ans, déjà dans la merde jusqu'au cou._

**Info** : Cette fic est en deux temps, _Advienne que pourra_ est la première partie, celle qui explique le pourquoi du comment (à ma sauce) Regulus Black a tourné le dos à Voldemort. La deuxième partie se nommera Take a Bow, elle se déroule presque 20 ans après.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis heureuse (et complètement paniquée) de poster cette nouvelle fic qui me tient énormément à cœur. La rédaction de _Demain,_ _c'est loin_, fini, je m'y suis plongé corps et âme dans _Advienne que pourra_, et on change de registre, d'époque, de personnages (du moins pour cette première partie). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Et voici le troisième chapitre avec beaucoup de retard ! J'en suis désolé, partiel, mon ordi a planté et autres problèmes ! **

**Merci à mes revieweurs qui m'ont fait plaisir =)**

Bonne lecture.

The Fool

Merci beaucoup à ma béta-readeuse, **BloodyAbby** qui fait un travail impressionnant pour cette fic et qui me donne de précieux conseils ! Bisous miss =)

**! Cette fanfiction traite d'homosexualité et de relation homosexuelle (Regulus/OC) !**

**Advienne que pourra**

**Les Arcanes du destin**

**La Lune – L'Arcane numéro 18**

Chapitre 3

_« (…) Et toute vengeance ? Rien !... — Mais si, toute encor,  
Nous la voulons ! Industriels, princes, sénats, (…) » (Arthur Rimbaud)_

_OOO_

_J moins 591 – 19 décembre 1977_

_« La Magie est force que l'on a en nous. Il faut la manier avec attention et respect car elle peut se retourner contre celui qui l'utilise… La Magie est puissante, dévastatrice et incontrôlable. Ne pensez jamais que vous pouvez la posséder entièrement, c'est elle qui vous possède. De nombreux sorciers ont cru pouvoir la dominer et finalement elle se retourne contre eux en les laissant aussi faible que des nouveau-nés. Pour elle, les sorciers sont capables d'outre passer toutes les lois à des fins personnelles. Gare à celui qui ne la connait pas et qui la réduit en esclavage. La Magie reprend toujours ses droits. Toujours. »_

Je relus le passage du grimoire plusieurs fois. Les phrases dont je venais de prendre connaissance étaient énigmatiques, la menace était claire. L'image du Lord Noir me vint automatiquement en tête. Son visage aussi pâle que de la craie, cireux, mince, ses yeux rouges rendant son apparence inhumaine. Comme s'il s'était écarté physiquement du commun des mortels.

Lord Voldemort m'avait, dés la première rencontre cet été, intrigué et impressionné. Mais en lisant le paragraphe de mon grimoire sans âge, il prenait une toute autre dimension dans mon esprit. Est-ce qu'il avait abusé de la Magie d'une mauvaise façon ?

Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par des pas sur ma droite. Je sursautai faiblement et refermai rapidement le grimoire. Siofra Aslinn apparu dans la rangée à côté de ma table dans la Réserve. Elle me lança un regard étonné, la main suspendue en l'air pour attraper un livre en haut d'une étagère.

-Black. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, je viens souvent dans la Réserve, toi, par contre, c'est la première fois que je te vois ici.

Siofra me fit une grimace et attrapa le livre qu'elle recherchait. Je distinguai le titre de l'ouvrage et fut très étonné de le voir entre ses mains : « Explication et analyse d'un lien de mariage sorcier ». Un livre de Magie Noire interdit.

Parfois, je me demandais comment les professeurs et le directeur pouvaient permettre à des élèves l'accès à des livres aussi sombres et dangereux, interdit par le ministère. Ils nous faisaient bien trop confiance…

-On cherche à rompre des fiançailles, Aslinn ? Demandai-je en essayant d'avoir l'air désintéressé mais j'ai toujours été très curieux de nature, fourbe également.

L'attrapeuse des Gryffondors me fusilla du regard et serra le livre contre sa poitrine en me cachant le titre trop tard, comme prise en faute.

-De quoi je me mêle Black ? Grinça-t-elle en s'approchant de ma table.

Je la laissais s'installer en face de moi et jeter l'énorme livre sur la table à côté de mes livres. Je haussai un sourcil d'étonnement mais me gardai de faire un commentaire.

Il y'avait d'autres tables dans la Réserve mais Aslinn avait choisi la mienne. Je me demandai bien pourquoi.

Je la regardai ouvrir son livre interdit en caressant pensivement la bague coincée à son pouce gauche. Une bague de fiançailles magiques que l'on ne pouvait plus retirer une fois les promesses prononcées. Ainsi, Siofra Aslinn était fiancée et peu satisfaite de cet événement.

Je soupirai faiblement et la laissa faire ses recherches. Moi, j'avais les miennes à continuer. Je relus le passage du Grimoire et mon inquiétude grandit de nouveau. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi je ne pouvais pas dissocier ce que je venais de lire de l'étrange aspect de mon Maître.

OOO

-Black, prête-moi ton dictionnaire de latin. Ordonna Siofra sans lever le regard de son livre, la main tendue vers moi.

Je relevais la tête en grinçant des dents. Comment me parlait cette gryffondor ?

-Un s'il te plait serait le bienvenu, Aslinn. Grognai-je en regardant ses cheveux blonds roux qui caressaient les pages de son grimoire.

Elle leva ses yeux verts vers moi et avec un petit sourire faussement aimable, elle souffla moqueusement :

-S'il te plait, Reg'…

-Tsss, sers toi.

Je la regardai pensivement feuilleter mon dico en appuyant sa tête sur sa main gauche en en soupirant. Je ne sais pas si c'était la curiosité ou le fait de ne pas avoir discuté avec quelqu'un depuis le début de l'après-midi, mais ce fut moi qui engageai la conversation :

-Tu es promises à qui ?

Aslinn me regarda en essayant de juger pourquoi diable je lui posais une question sans sarcasme, ironie, méchanceté, moquerie (ne raillez pas la mention inutile).

-Jared Smith, 7ème année, Poufsouffle. Souffla-t-elle.

-Bah, je comprends… Grimaçai-je en visualisant mentalement Smith, un pouffy de la pire espèce, couvert de boutons et inintéressant au possible. Seul son statut Sang-Pur m'interdisait de me moquer de lui.

Siofra me fit un petit sourire étonné. Oui, c'était très inhabituel que je parle à une Gryffondor sans être hostile, je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi. Parce que même physiquement, elle ne m'intéressait pas, je n'avais aucune intention de la mettre dans mon lit.

-Et toi ? Fiancé ? Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation polie.

-Non. Ma mère étudie le problème attentivement.

-Tu as de la chance, enfuis-toi tant qu'il est encore temps… Murmura-t-elle le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Me fiancer fait parti de mon devoir d'Héritier des Black.

Siofra émit un petit son de mépris.

-Devoir ? Se marier n'a jamais été un devoir, on se marie par amour. Grogna-t-elle.

Je lâchai un petit rire moqueur.

-Tu vis dans un conte de fée, Aslinn…

Siofra me fusilla du regard.

-Peut être, mais moi au moins, je prends ma vie en main.

Sur ces paroles sèches et froides, l'attrapeuse se replongea dans sa lecture. Moi, je pinçai mes lèvres, ne sachant que répondre à une phrase aussi accusatrice.

Au fond, je ne répondis rien parce qu'elle avait raison dans l'histoire. Et moi, j'étais l'ignorance absolue. A ce moment, je pensais que le mépris m'empêchait de répondre mais à presque 40 ans, je sais à présent que c'est parce que j'avais tord sur toute la ligne.

OOO

J'ai enfin pu mettre un mot sur la façon qu'avait Maverick White de procéder avec moi : il m'apprivoisait. D'abord, nos rapports avaient été très tendus, plein d'incompréhensions mutuelles. Je le détestai férocement et le poussai hors de ses limites par simple jeu. Puis, alors que je pensais mener la danse à la perfection, Maverick White m'a peu à peu piégé.

L'heure de colle du lundi était arrivée bien vite à mon plus grand désespoir. Durant tout le chemin jusqu'au bureau de mon professeur je m'interrogeais : qu'allait-il se passer ? Après la façon dont je m'étais comporté avec lui à plusieurs reprises, me détestait-il ? Etrangement, cette idée ne me plaisait pas vraiment…

Je décidai de rentrer sans frapper dans son bureau après avoir traversé la salle de cours d'Etude des moldus en grande enjambé.

Je vis avec satisfaction White sursauter à son bureau. Il tourna ses yeux noirs vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

-Vous auriez pu frapper, Monsieur Black. Lâcha-t-il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur devant moi.

On se regarda un long moment les yeux dans les yeux, en essayant de faire baisser la tête de l'autre. Au fond, lui et moi, nous étions que deux gosses plein d'orgueil.

J'ai perdu, lamentablement. Jamais je n'ai pu tenir tête à White, il m'impressionnait toujours.

Avec un petit sourire de satisfaction à peine déguisé, White me montra une petite table juste devant son bureau :

-J'espère que tu as amené de quoi travailler, Black. Dit-il sèchement en me tournant le dos pour se rassoir derrière son bureau en bois.

Enervé par le ton de sa voix, son attitude envers moi, je jetai avec le plus grand bruit que je pu mon sac rempli de livres sur la table mais rien y fit, Maverick White m'ignorait et s'était plongé dans une longue correction de copies. Je soupirai brusquement en essayant de calmer ma colère et sorti mes affaires pour commencer mon devoir de métamorphose.

White continua à m'ignorer complètement et son comportement me rappeler trop Sirius pour pouvoir le supporter. Je savais que je comportais comme un gosse capricieux, que j'avais des réactions immatures mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Parce que c'était lui.

Il me parla seulement pour me dire de m'en aller, deux heures plus tard. Je partis sans un mot, sans un regard, les poings serraient et je me sentais profondément humilié.

Maverick White était quelqu'un de très calme, qui se comportait avec ses élèves comme avec des amis, des égaux. Même avec moi. Mes colles furent d'abord un véritable calvaire où le silence régnait lourdement, sans qu'il ne m'adresse la parole et que je ne desserre les mâchoires. Et peu à peu, je me détendis, je fus le premier à faire un pas vers lui en lui demanda de l'aide pour une partie de son cours que je n'avais pas compris. Ce fut moi qui dû mettre ma fierté au placard pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était moi qui était en tord.

A partir de ce moment là, White fut plus gentil moins froid et distant et on finit par reprendre nos conversations qu'il avait prévu au début.

Et peu à peu, il me manipula, il me posait des petites questions innocentes « tu as compris mon cours de la dernière fois ? », « Tu as de très bons résultats d'après ce que je peux voir, tu travailles souvent à la bibliothèque ? », « Que penses-tu de l'usage de la télévision dans les foyers des Sans-Magie ? ». Innocentes, mais mes réponses lui en apprenaient beaucoup sur moi sans que je n'en sois conscient.

Je me déridais un peu durant ces longues colles face à lui, et me sentis de plus en plus à l'aise. Je me surpris même à l'apprécier. Lui, un bâtard de Sang-mêlé, amoureux des Moldus. Si ma mère l'avait appris, j'aurais été renié dans la seconde.

Au détour des conversations avec cet étrange professeur, j'appris qu'il était ce que l'on appelle vulgairement un Demi-Sorcier. Un Demi-Sorcier ce n'est ni un Sorcier, ni un Cracmol. Un demi-rien en quelques sortes. A peine capable de lancer un sort de « lumos » ou « nox » et qui réagit à la magie de façon bien différente de nous autres, les vrais sorciers. C'était donc pour cela que les potions de guérison mettaient plus de temps à agir sur lui et qu'il n'avait pas de baguette. Maverick White avait abandonné ses études de Sorcellerie pour des études moldus car il avait eu de très mauvais résultats à ses BUSES en termes de pratique magique. Cependant, d'éducation aristocratique comme la mienne (malgré son statu de bâtard), il m'a dit être à l'aise du côté moldu mais adorait le monde magique d'où son souhait de devenir professeur à Poudlard.

Ma mère et beaucoup de sorcier de Sang-Pur considéraient les Demi-Sorciers comme des personnes handicapées et insuffisantes, un véritable boulet pour la société sorcière.

J'avais longtemps pensé qu'ils étaient bêtes, faibles et inutiles moi aussi mais en apprenant à connaître White, je me mis à penser autrement, du moins, pour lui.

Je continuai à croire que les Demi-Sorciers, Cracmols, Sang-de-Bourbes et Moldus étaient inférieur à moi mais je ne l'ai jamais dit en face de mon professeur…

OOO

Pendant ce mois de décembre et ces quelques semaines avant les vacances de Noël, j'avais fini par craquer et j'avais couché plusieurs fois avec Snow Flint.

La jeune fille avait insisté lourdement, devenant de plus en plus entreprenante jusqu'à me sauter dessus un soir dans la Salle Commune vide.

Ce soir là, j'avais donc craqué, j'étais un homme, j'avais des besoins, et j'avais pris Snow sur le tapis sans plus de cérémonie.

Elle avait été satisfaite et s'amusait beaucoup à s'enfermer avec moi dans une salle vide ou un placard entre les cours pour me « soulager » comme elle le disait.

Snow suçait vraiment comme une déesse. Ses cheveux châtains étaient doux, j'aimais les sentir battre contre mes cuisses quand elle me faisait une fellation, ses yeux verts me rendaient fou quand ils me fixaient perversement.

Mis à part ça, le corps, pourtant agréable, de Snow me laissait assez indifférent, ses seins étaient un peu trop gros à mon goût (et mous) et ses hanches un peu trop larges.

J'avais juste peur que Snow parle de notre relation à ses parents qui alors, prendraient contact avec ma mère pour leur soumettre une demande de fiançailles

Sept années à Poudlard avec Snow Flint, c'était suffisant, je n'avais pas envie de passer toute ma vie avec une fille qui, certes, suçait bien, mais me cassait les oreilles en critiquant tout le monde.

OOO

_J moins 587 – 23 décembre 1977_

Les vacances de noël approchaient à grand pas, il me tardait déjà d'y être pour rencontrer une nouvelle fois le Lord Noir et apprendre ce qu'il avait à nous annoncer de si important. Je suivais ses actes terroristes avec entrain, conservant minutieusement les articles de journaux parlant de lui. La population sorcière avait de plus en plus peur, les Aurors le recherchaient activement, ce qui n'empêchait pas les Mangemort d'accomplir parfaitement leurs missions. Les Sang-Purs influents, fidèles à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres corrompaient le Ministère en versant des pots-de-vin énormes. Les temps étaient sombres pour ceux qui n'étaient pas du côté du Maître.

Seth et moi ne parlions jamais de lui, on se contentait de conversations futiles et légères pour ne pas aborder des sujets complexes qui nous diviseraient. Seth était peut être un Sang-Pur, sûr de sa supériorité sur les autres familles, mais il n'était pas pour le Lord Noir.

Je ne lui avais jamais dit que j'étais un Mangemort mais j'étais sûr qu'il le savait. Il ne fit jamais aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

Le 23 décembre au soir, je montais dans le Poudlard Express mais n'avais pas envie de partager mon compartiment avec les 7 ème années de Serpentard, mes acolytes mangemorts, ni avec Seth. Je m'étais installé dans un compartiment vide mais fut vite rejoint par Hayden Greengrass, élève de Serpentard de mon année.

-Tient, salut Regulus, je peux m'installer ici ? Me demanda-t-il en me faisant un grand sourire et en me dévisageant.

Je lui grognai un oui gêné et replongeai dans ma lecture.

Hayden me mettait mal à l'aise. Il était aussi grand que moi, beaucoup plus musclé et occupait le poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Il était brun et avait de grands yeux bleus malicieux. Pourquoi il me dérangeait tant ? C'était à cause de ce regard qu'il me jetait sans cesse lorsque j'étais en train de me changer face à lui que cela soit dans les vestiaires ou dans notre dortoir. Il y avait au fond de son regard un je-ne-sais-quoi d'envie, il s'amusait à me déstabiliser en me matant de haut en bas. Pour compléter la chose, des rumeurs courraient sur lui, des rumeurs qui disaient qu'il était homosexuel.

-Ton pull te va très bien. Commenta-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi avec son habituel sourire carnassier qu'il me réservait quand on était seul.

Je déglutis difficilement et je me surpris à rougir. J'aurais sûrement dû l'envoyer paitre depuis longtemps pour qu'il arrête de me lancer des sous-entendus douteux mais à chaque fois, j'étais pris de court et je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

-Euh, merci… Murmurai-je sans le regarder, les yeux dans mon livre.

Hayden étendit ses jambes face à lui, suffisamment pour que ses pieds touchent les miens. Le contact me fit sursauter et je pliai mes jambes vers moi sans un mot. J'entendis Hayden étouffer un petit rire et je me demandai pourquoi je n'avais pas préféré écouter les 7ème années de Poudlard parler élimination de moldus.

OOOO

Le quai de Londres accueillant le Poudlard Express était enneigé quand je sortis du train. Hayden me souhaita un joyeux noël et s'éloigna de moi non sans me caresser le bas du dos. Je grinçai des dents et frissonnai.

En survolant le quai du regard, je distinguai Mère un peu plus loin, avec son manteau en fourrure et ses bottes à talons aiguilles immenses. Elle était tirée à quatre épingles et me regarda avancer sans un sourire. Mère n'était jamais démonstrative, en public comme en privé.

-Regulus. Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

J'acquiesçai en regardant les yeux marron de Walbuga Black, Sirius et moi tenions nos yeux bleus d'Orion, notre père. Soudain, son regard fut happé par un point derrière moi, en me retournant je vis Sirius, quelques mètres plus loin avec les Potter. Mère claqua sa langue dans un rictus haineux.

Sirius qui devait avoir senti le regard maternel se retourna vers nous et fixa notre mère un grand moment, tétanisé. Seul Mère pouvait le stopper dans ses mouvements en une seconde. Elle leva alors le menton très haut et détourna son regard de lui en posant sa main gantée sur mon épaule.

-Viens, Regulus, je n'en peux plus de rester ici.

Mais moi, je continuai à regarder Sirius, qui fixait Mère alors que Mère me fixait. Drôle de triangle. Il détourna alors son regard vers moi un instant puis, en levant le menton comme Mère l'avait fait auparavant pour lui, il se détourna de nous.

Moi, je continuai à fixer Sirius des yeux jusqu'à que Mère me saisisse fermement le bras pour transplaner.

OOO

Ma maison, le Manoir des Black était un endroit où je me sentais bien. Tout le contraire de Sirius qui depuis tout petit faisait d'horribles cauchemars et dépérissait pendant les vacances d'été à son retour de Poudlard.

Pour moi, revenir dans la Maison des Blacks, c'était retrouver ma source, je pouvais enfin me détendre, passer de longues heures dans la bibliothèque à lire des livres un peu louches mais intéressants, discuter avec Kreattur, regarder toute une après-midi la vie de la rue moldue par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Mais depuis que Sirius était parti, ce n'était plus pareil. Comme si il manquait quelque chose. La maison était plus sombre, comme triste. Le Noël dernier, en constatant l'état étrange de ma Maison, j'avais fait des recherches et ce que je découvris m'avait laissé sans voix : La Maison des Blacks pleurait son héritier.

Cela m'avait plongé dans une colère noire et je me souviens avoir hurlé dans la bibliothèque silencieuse : « Hé ! Maison de merde ! C'est moi l'héritier maintenant ! Je t'ordonne de ne plus être triste par les couilles de Merlin tout puissant ! »

Seul le silence m'avait répondu et Kreattur était apparu dans la bibliothèque dans un crac sonore, inquiet et me demanda ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Il n'y avait pas que la maison qui s'était assombri, mon père, Orion Black était devenu de moins en moins présent et, déjà avant il n'était pas très bavard, mais depuis le départ de Sirius, il ne décrochait presque plus un mot. Il ne me regardait plus, ne me parlait que pour me dire des choses primordiales « Félicitation pour tes BUSES, fils » « tes grands-parents arrivent demain ».

Heureusement, j'avais Kreattur, c'était un elfe de maison fidèle que j'adorais depuis tout petit. Quand je fus en âge de comprendre que les elfes de maison étaient des créatures magiques différentes des sorciers, je m'étais mis à lui poser maintes questions sur ses pouvoirs magiques si différents des miens. Kreattur faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour satisfaire ma curiosité mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les elfes de maison si puissants étaient à notre service. Je savais pourtant que des siècles auparavant, ils étaient indépendants des sorciers.

Je pris mon repas du soir dans la cuisine en compagnie de Kreattur qui organisait déjà le grand repas du réveillon de Noël prévu le lendemain soir. Mère était partie rendre visite à des amies à elle et Père était en déplacement professionnel.

Ce schéma familial aurait pu paraître morne à n'importe qui mais cela ne me dérangeait pas d'être seul à table, dans la cuisine avec pour seule compagnie mon elfe de maison. Après tout, le lendemain, la Maison serait envahie de membres de ma famille.

OOO

_J moins 586 / 24 décembre 1977_

C'était une tradition chez les Blacks de se réunir le 24 décembre au soir pour réveillonner puis rester la nuit afin de déballer les cadeaux le lendemain matin et de prendre le déjeuner ensemble. Certes ma famille était un peu froide, guindée mais cette période était ce qu'elle était. La famille c'était la famille et les traditions c'étaient les traditions.

Je n'étais que peu enchanté de voir les membres de ma famille. Sans Sirius, sans Andromeda cela n'avait plus la même saveur et je regrettais sans le vouloir les années passées.

Seule la présence de Narcissa me mettait en joie. Narcissa Black, future Malfoy, ma cousine préférée, je l'adorais, littéralement, depuis tout petit et à 8 ans, je l'avais même demandé en mariage. Heureusement que nos parents ne nous avaient pas entendu, ils auraient sauté sur l'occasion pour nous fiancer. Entre cousins, c'était presque commun, ma mère et mon père l'étaient. A présent, ça me révulsait. Jamais ne pourrait me marier avec Narcissa ou Bellatrix (surtout pas elle !). Heureusement, l'une était mariée et l'autre sur le point de l'être.

Ma famille arriva peu à peu aux alentours de 18 heures. D'abord mes grands-parents, mes deux oncles, ma tante et mes deux cousines, Bellatrix, 27 ans au bras de Rodolphus Lestrange qui avait quitté Poudlard l'année précédente. Narcissa, du haut de ses 22 ans était magnifique, elle me fit un doux sourire et la famille prit place à table pour débuter le repas.

La conversation s'orienta rapidement sur le Lord Noir, tous les Black étaient heureux de sa venue, Mère ne cessait de vanter ses mérites suivit avidement par Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Ils étaient tous deux des mangemorts fortement impliqués dans les actions de du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma cousine était celle qui m'avait présenté au Lord Noir en lui vantant mon pouvoir, ma fidélité. Cependant, l'entendre parler de meurtres moldus me dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. Elle avait une lueur malsaine au fond des yeux, lueur que l'on retrouvait chez son mari et cela me gênait toujours. Comme si j'étais face à deux fous.

Narcissa ne décrocha pas un mot du repas, écoutant attentivement les conversations, me lançant parfois des petits sourires en coin. Son mariage avec Lucius Malfoy était prévu début janvier, juste avant ma rentrée à Poudlard. Je serais son témoin. Je me demandai souvent si elle aimait Lucius ou si elle n'était que la victime d'un mariage arrangé qui serait malheureux comme celui de Siofra Aslinn.

Mon père lui non plus n'avait pas participé à la conversation, jamais je ne l'avais entendu être favorable aux idées de Voldemort, il ne disait juste rien à ce propos. Et moi, cela me laissait perplexe. Autant Mère avait été fière de moi quand j'avais reçu la Marque des Ténèbres autant lui ne m'avait plus jamais regardé de la même façon. Etait-il déçu de moi ?

Quand le repas prit fin, je fus plus que ravi de monter dans ma chambre. Les membres de ma famille logeraient au premier et deuxième étage, seule Narcissa s'installerait dans la chambre vide de Sirius Black au troisième étage.

OOO

Il était plus de minuit quand on frappa doucement à la porte de ma chambre. J'étais toujours en train de lire un des livres que j'avais emprunté dans la Réserve, assis dans mon lit.

Narcissa apparut doucement dans l'entrebâillement de ma porte

-Toc toc toc Regulus, je peux renter ?

-Oui, bien sûr, cousine.

Narcissa et sa longue natte blonde pénétrèrent dans ma chambre, même en chemise de nuit, Narcissa gardait une élégance naturelle.

Elle se posta devant mon lit.

- On n'a pas eu le temps de discuter tous les deux, cousin. Et étant donné qu'il m'est impossible de dormir dans la chambre de Sirius, je suis venue te retrouver…

Je rigolai un peu, sachant que la chambre de mon frère était recouverte de photos moldues de femmes nues, de motos, et bien entendu, aux couleurs de gryffondor.

Je me décalai un peu dans mon lit pour laisser la place à Narcissa de se glisser sous les couvertures en ma compagnie.

Nous faisions ça depuis que nous étions tout petit. Narcissa m'avait même dit que bébé, elle me prenait avec elle pour dormir quand j'étais en vacances chez elle. L'habitude avait perduré des années et elle continuait toujours.

-Tu lis quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle, allongée dans mon lit, la tête contre moi.

-Un livre sur la Magie sans baguette.

-Et bien, tu n'as pas abandonné on dirait. Rigola Narcissa.

Je fermai le livre pour m'allonger complètement dans mon lit, contre ma cousine.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un retour de 10 ans en arrière en sentant les doigts fins de Narcissa me masser la tête et en l'entendant fredonner un petit air qui ressemblait à une berceuse.

-Ca va mon petit Regulus ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Ca va.

-Et la vérité, mon cousin ? Rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Mes pensées étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche pour ma cousine, je ne pouvais jamais lui mentir même si je le voulais. Elle avait ce regard bleu, le même que le mien, qui me pénétrait le cerveau et avait l'air de m'ordonner de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité. Elle était ma meilleure amie et ma confidente.

-Sirius me manque… Murmurai-je honteux.

Elle baissa la tête et me serra la main.

-Andromeda aussi me manque tu sais… Ce n'est pas parce que nos parents les ont retirés de l'arbre généalogique qu'ils sont plus nos frères et sœurs.

Je lui fis un mince sourire et lui déposa doucement un baiser sur sa joue fraiche et poudrée. J'aurais adoré avoir une femme comme Narcissa mais son caractère était unique.

Finalement, on aurait peut être du se marier pour avoir la paix et vivre un amour platonique. La descendance me direz-vous ? La magie fait des progrès et il paraîtrait que les bébés-chaudrons sont tout à fait normaux… Nos enfants auraient été les bébés les plus heureux du monde.

Elle tourna son visage vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.

- Raconte-moi cette histoire avec le prof, là… Me taquina-t-elle.

-Tsss… Sifflai-je mécontent qu'on me rappelle ma connerie et Maverick White. Et je me lançai dans l'histoire, recevant des petits rires moqueurs de la part de ma cousine.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**Signification de la Lune** : Elle symbolise l'éclipse du Soleil, mais on lui attribue les vertus lunaires essentiellement Angoisse, illusion, "prise de tête" mais aussi imagination, fécondité, fantasmes, romantisme etc... Cette carte est plutôt légèrement ou moyennement négative.

_**Et voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? La suite arrivera jeudi prochain promis =)**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une petite review, ça me fera plaisir ^^**_

_**Bon fin de week end à tous et à jeudi prochain !**_

_**The Fool**_


End file.
